Pippin Wears Prada and other random stories
by delovlies
Summary: Each of the Fellowship has a very odd dream.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea randomly popped into my head one day, it's meant to be a funny story. **

**Summary: each of the members of the Fellowship have a random dream. Enjoy and review!**

**-I don't anything accept Gabrielle (in upcoming chapter).-**

Pippin couldn't sleep. He was hungry, even though they had just eaten. He had no idea where they were. Oh, and the ground was really hard, and Gimli was snoring. He shut his eyes in a useless attempt to sleep, and suddenly he heard a weird humming noise. He quickly opened his eyes, but instead of seeing stars and branches, he was a well-lit room of sorts. There were candles in little jars, and all the furnishing was really fancy. He heard voices over the weird hum. Pippin sat up and looked out the window. He saw a gigantic expanse if blue passing hundreds of feet under him. Was he _flying? _

Just then, the door handle creaked and opened. Pippin froze. A lady walked in and stared at him. She wasn't very tall, well, for a human, but she had a regal take-charge-attitude around her. Her lips were bright red and her blond hair was perfectly neat.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. It seemed she was just a surprised to see Pippin as he was to see her.

"Uh, well, you see, I don't really know…" He trailed off as a man came into the room. He was a little taller than the girl, and had an intimidating mustache, well, from Pippin's point of view.

"You're not supposed to be in here." He barked. Pippin just stared at them.  
>"Are you deaf? This cabin is off-limits for the crew." He said.<p>

"_Cabin? Crew?" _Pippin mumbled. "Um, I just woke up here-well wherever here is. My name is Pippin." He said, since he didn't really know what else to say.

"You are somewhere above the Atlantic Ocean, en route to Spain." The lady spoke up for the first time.

"Where's that?" Pippin asked. Gandalf hadn't told him anything about the_ Atlantic Ocean. _Whatever that was. The lady looked at him like he was a complete idiot.

"Do you even know who I am?" she asked. Pippin shook his head. "Well, are you English? But, then you should know who I am." Pippin shook his head.

"I'm a Hobbit, from the Took clan." He said. She just looked at him like he was a complete idiot again. The man opened his mouth to speak.

"I am Juan Duarte and this is my sister Eva." He told Pippin.

"Peron, Eva Peron. My people call me Evita, and they cry for me." She said. _Her people? She must be someone important, _Pippin thought.

"Y-your people?" he asked her.

"Yes, the people of Argentina. My husband is the President." She said coyly. Then her eye lit up and she reached out and touched Pippin's scarf.

"Is this Prada?" she asked. "I swear I saw this in the magazine."

"P-Prada? What's that?" asked Pippin. She rolled her eyes.

"You had best stay here." Juan told Pippin. "I'm calling security." He took his sister's arm and guided her out of the room. _I still have no idea what's going on, _Pippin mused. He sat down in one of the chairs and suddenly heard someone calling his name.

"Wha- Strider? What's going on?" he asked, suddenly looking into Aragorn's face and seeing the stars and branches again.

"It's your turn for the watch." Aragorn told him. Pippin got up. _That was a dream. A weird, weird dream. But I guess I fell asleep after all. _

**Like? Yeah I know it was a really weird idea. Now scroll down. See that little button that says "Review this Story"? It's there for a reason. Use it! **


	2. Sam

**Chapter 2: Sam's dream. Enjoy! I don't own LOTR, ihop, or anything else. **

Sam was just falling asleep when his stomach growled. Dinner had been very meager that night. He tried to fall asleep by thinking of all the delicious food from the Shire, when he smelled mushrooms…

"Hey! You, get to work! I know you're new here, but those mushrooms won't cook themselves!" Sam looked around at a kitchen, with several people cooking as fast as possible.

"Well? Are you going to get fired before you even start? I am Dave, your boss, now cook those mushrooms!" Said the man yelling our orders in front of Sam. He looked down to see he was wearing a blue apron over his clothes, with a pin that said "Welcome to IHOP! My name is Sam" on it. He hurried over to the mushrooms he was supposed to cook. They looked a little old and were about to burn. Sam, using his master culinary skills, quickly saved them. He was almost done when Dave yelled at him to hurry up!

"But, begging your pardon Mr. Dave, sir, but I can't hurry up any more or these mushrooms wouldn't be fit to eat!" He begged. Dave just grabbed them out of the pan and put it on a plate.

"Since you can't do that, you can man the grease fryer. You will make French fries." He barked. Sam just stared at him blankly. "You know, potatoes fried in oil?" he said, pushing Sam towards the fryer.

"But, begging your pardon Mr. Dave, sir, but _frying potatoes?_ Why that's unheard of! You can only boil, mash or stew taters!" Dave smacked himself of the head.

A few minutes later, Sam was frying eggs and bacon, a job he could handle. He couldn't let those horrible images of fried taters in his mind. The horror of _frying! _Why, that was extremely fattening (Even for a Hobbit-at least in mass amounts)! After he accidentally dropped a plate, he was demoted to a waiter. But after spending five minutes introducing him, he was pulled back into the kitchen. Dave was livid and sputtered unintelligibly.

"FIRED! Mr. Gamgee, you are officially fired! Don't set foot in my establishment again!"

The threats faded as Sam shot bolt up-right. He looked around a moment before realizing it was nightmare. Oh! The horror of those fried taters and hastily cooked mushrooms! Those poor frequenters of the restaurant! It wasn't anything like the taverns at home, and they didn't even serve ale! Sam shuddered and tried to g back to sleep.


End file.
